


Boundaries

by BackattheBein



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Just brotzly being adorable dorks in love, M/M, Make Out Session, fLUFF CITY, totally cheesy in all the right ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Testing the waters of their new relationship, Todd is eager to show Dirk some new moves.





	

It was a rainy, lazy Sunday. Really, they had nothing better to do than some god old-fashioned experimenting.

No, not experimenting. Todd knew how much Dirk hated that word.

He also knew that while he had enjoyed the first two weeks of their relationship, he was ready to start exploring and try something new. Dirk's kisses were lovely and passionate and always left Todd feeling warm, but they just felt like pecks. They hadn't properly made out, and sex was probably no where near being an option yet (and he was okay with that). Todd just couldn't help feeling like he wanted a little something more.

Sitting next to each other on the couch, they’d been cuddling and watching the rain fall all afternoon. They held hands almost constantly now, and Todd found it absolutely adorable. Todd brought Dirk’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it. It broke the Brit from his thoughts and he shook slightly as he came back to reality from wherever said thoughts had wandered. His face positively glowed and his smile left Todd feeling gooey inside.

“We should make out.” He figured being blunt and straightforward was the best option for getting what he wanted. What he didn’t anticipate was his voice cracking like a high school boy; he felt as awkward as one, asking to make out instead of just going for it like he so desperately wanted to. The tips of Dirk's ears flushed bright pink as he focused his gaze on Todd. Todd could tell Dirk was maybe more than a little embarrassed.

“Aren’t we already doing that?” Dirk asked, raising one eyebrow. His voice cracked too, and the way he asked was inquisitive but also shaky from nerves in his gut suddenly tightening into knots. He cleared his throat, hoping that would help. “I mean; I don’t know what else to do. Is there more?” Todd turned himself around in Dirk's arms and gave Dirk his best reassuring face. “Yeah, actually. I can show you. So, um, for example, some people like biting.”

Dirk seemed a little confused but shook his head, agreeing to try it. He didn't want to mess up, but he was also curious about this new proposition and eager, a tad bit too eager in fact.

He leaned in, close enough that they could feel each other’s warm breath on their faces, and then he stopped, staring into Todd’s eyes, which were so close he could see flecks of color in the blue. Dirk had never teased Todd like this, coming in for a kiss and hesitating in a way that made Todd yearn. Dirk eventually released him, finally bringing their lips together.

After a moment, Dirk bit down – hard – on Todd's bottom lip. Todd immediately pulled back. “Ow!” Dirk could tell he’d done something wrong, so he quickly pulled away from Todd and began apologizing profusely, arms flailing uselessly in an attempt to help. Todd got up from the couch and grabbed a tissue, dabbing at the small dot of blood on his gums.

Dirk felt absolutely mortified. _Now he won’t kiss me anymore because I’ve ruined it! Stupid!_

After a few moments Todd stopped bleeding and he was completely fine. His mouth pulsed slightly and felt a little sore, but it was nothing that he couldn’t soldier through. He tried to say something to pacify Dirk. “Hey, look, it's okay, it wasn’t a lot of blood.” Todd snuggled back up against him on the couch, taking Dirk’s hands in his and gripping them as if for dear life. Dirk seemed to calm down a little as he got lost again in those eyes, a small smile forming on his face. Todd decided it was worth a second try. “It's supposed to be playful. Here, like this.”

Todd began tracing tender kisses along Dirk’s jawline from his ear to his chin, stopping occasionally to give him a hickey, biting playfully at first and then more intensely as he moved along, pressing his teeth harder into Dirk’s neck especially at the pulse point. It sent warm waves of pleasure through Dirk, and he had to make a concerted effort to stop uncomfortable noises from leaving his mouth. _Okay, I do like that. Maybe I could get used to this,_ he thought while Todd continued his journey along Dirk’s jaw.

“Let me try again, Todd.” The earnest look in Dirk’s eyes made Todd's heart beat faster. Dirk lightly cupped Todd's face and brought them together for a kiss, except this time, he didn’t make Todd wait. It was passionate and hard, and it lasted long enough that Todd thought Dirk had decided not to try anything. Finally, _finally_ , Dirk moved away and then almost pulled Todd into a hug, taking him quite by surprise. But instead of resting his head on Todd's shoulder, he started nibbling on Todd's ear. It sent an involuntary shudder through Todd. _God, I love that! How on Earth did he know that I like that?_ _A hunch, probably._ Dirk thought to himself that he must have seen it on TV somewhere; that was how he knew (but of course it was a hunch).

Enjoying this and hoping to kick it up another notch, Todd suddenly had an idea. His hands fell on Dirk’s waist.

“Have you ever heard of French kissing?” Dirk’s cheeks were suddenly red hot; he tried to hide it but failed epically. “Of course I have Todd! I'm not that innocent!”

Todd didn't buy that one bit. “Well then what is it?” he asked teasingly, poking Dirk lightly in the chest. Dirk was at a loss for words, his mouth opening and shutting as he tried to come up with an appropriate response.

“When two French people kiss?” he finally stammered out.

“How do you feel about tongues?” Todd could tell he was pushing the boundaries of what Dirk was comfortable with, and that he was being selfish, but he wanted this.

The way Todd cocked his head and teased Dirk made him feel short of breath. He started rambling, as he always did when self-conscious.

“How do I feel about ...? I mean they're perfectly fine I guess! Important for eating and talking but it hurts when you bite it because they ... Oh.” Dirk began to see what Todd was implying while words were still tumbling out of his mouth, but eventually it caught up with his brain and he grinded to a halt, eyes wide.

Todd was bemused by his boyfriend. He grinned wickedly, eager to try it out. A breathy "Allow me," was all the confirmation either of them need to hear.

Dirk was tentative but Todd was confident, and soon Dirk was enjoying himself more than he could ever have imagined, Todd’s tongue prying its way into Dirk’s mouth. Todd, a little too eager, moved his hand and laced his fingers through Dirk's auburn hair. It was deliciously soft.

D: _Bloody hell!_

T: _Why haven’t we done this before?_

Dirk felt tingles all the way down his spine. _I bet you'll like this even more,_ Todd thought, growing more mischievous every second. It was an actual struggle not to take Dirk right then and there, to push Dirk’s body down onto the couch beneath his, because Todd could picture a hundred dirty things he wouldn’t mind doing.

He couldn't help himself much longer, and he started pulling on Dirk's hair. This time, Dirk's moan was unmistakable, kissing it right into Todd’s mouth. It was the deep, throaty kind that made their kissing more intense, opening Dirk’s throat even more to Todd’s skilled tongue. Todd was suddenly pressing himself closer to Dirk, wanting no distance between them at all despite their proximity on the couch. The awkward angle caused him to yank Dirk's neck back a little too far. Dirk managed to pull himself out of their kiss with a strangled "Ow!" He took his hands off of Todd's waist (when had they ended up there?) and gingerly rubbed the back of his neck.

“I'm sorry Dirk, I didn't mean to do that.” Dirk felt a little discouraged, especially since he could tell Todd was upset, but not nearly as much as he had felt before when he had bit Todd.

Their eyes met as both were trying to make up for lost oxygen, glad to be breathing properly again but having enjoyed the fuzziness that came with making out.

“I actually really liked that, Todd. A lot.” Dirk felt sheepish, but he was telling the truth.

“Yeah, I could tell,” Todd said playfully.

And with that their lips met again, forcefully this time, cutting to the chase because they were both feeling more enthusiastic. They were eager to play around and try new things, curious to see what they could do to the other. Both got more worked up as they went along, and Todd elicited some rather incriminating sounds from Dirk. They were coming dangerously close to a tipping point.

Dirk was also getting more nervous, though, and it wasn’t because his best friend’s tongue was down his throat and his head was feeling lighter than air. Todd had a nagging sense that Dirk was caught between giving in completely, really enjoying himself, and holding back. He also knew that Dirk wouldn't be the one to say anything in this situation unless otherwise prompted.

With some difficulty, Todd broke himself out of the tangled mess that they’d become, giving somewhat of an end to the moment. “Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Dirk was flushed and nearly breathless, but then the smile he’d been kissing onto Todd quickly fell. He looked upset in a way that made Todd’s heart ache. It only served to make him more concerned than he ought to have been on such a lovely afternoon as this had turned out to be.

“It’s just … I don’t think I’m ready to take this any farther,” Dirk suddenly wouldn’t meet Todd’s eyes, and he felt ashamed for reasons that were difficult to articulate. “I really don’t know how to, even though these new developments have been absolutely amazing. I-I know that you probably want something more – from me, from this, us – but … well, I … I just …”

Todd was touched by Dirk’s sensitivity, by how sweet and innocent he was. He reached out, tenderly taking Dirk’s hands and rubbing away the tension with his thumbs. He knew that always soothed Dirk’s nerves. Todd kissed each knuckle delicately, trying to take Dirk’s mind off of whatever was bothering him. He spoke in what he hoped was a strong and reassuring tone.

“Today _has_ been amazing.” That earned him the smallest of smiles from Dirk, one that sent Todd’s heart racing. “Look, Dirk, we'll get there. Yeah, I want us to get there, but it doesn't have to be today. I understand you're afraid, and that's okay. I'll be right there with you every step of the way.” At this, he leaned in for one of their most pure kisses; no tongue, no playing with hair, nothing special, just their plush lips fitting together perfectly and making them both feel warm and gooey inside.

Readjusting themselves on the couch, Todd wrapped Dirk in his arms. Dirk’s head fell on his chest, the tips of his hair tickling Todd’s nose. Holding his entire world in his hands and watching the rain fall outside their apartment, Todd couldn’t picture a more perfect way to spend the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you! Thank you so much for reading my fic! It means so much to me. If you liked that, leave kudos or a comment telling me what worked well and made you feel the feels. If you have any constructive criticism to offer, please feel free to leave a comment telling me what I can do differently in future fics and I will take it into consideration. Or, come say hi on Tumblr if you feel more comfortable there! (@Backatthebein)


End file.
